jadine_lustreidfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Perez
Relevant Information Name: '''Miracle Samantha Perez '''Gender: Female Nickname: '''Sam (by everyone) Sammy, Wifey, Retard (by TOP) '''Status: Alive Occupation: Student at St. Celestine High Romances: TOP (see SamanTOP) Family: Selene (mother) Crisostomo (father) Lee (cousin) Appearance: Talk Back And You're Dead Portrayed by: Nadine Lustre Character Samantha is the top student of Celestine High. She is the only daughter of the ever so wealthy Perez family. Her life was perfectly fine, until she argued with her best friend's boyfriend, who cheated on her. Little did she know that it was just her friends' bet and it was all a mistake. TOP now looks for her to get revenge. It is revealed later in the film that TOP and Sam are childhood friends too, but Sam doesn't know because she got into an accident and had an amnesia, thus forgetting everything about TOP and his promise. It is also revealed that Sam is engaged to Red, TOP's best friend, by arranged marriage. Introducing Samantha Relationships |-|Romances= TOP: (see SamanTOP) Sam and TOP disliked each other from the start because they had a negative first impression about each other. Although gradually, they start to fall for each other, and that's when their relationship start to become complicated, due to the things preventing them from being together. Red: ' Red and Sam become friends when she entered the lives of the Lucky 13 gang. Towards the middle of the film, they find out that they are in a fixed marriage with each other. They lived in France for two years, and when they come back, Red tells his sister that Sam is not hard to love, showing that he's in love with her. But can't compete against 10 years of Sam and TOP's love. |-|Family= '''Selene Perez: ' Selene is Sam's mother. Selene expects her daughter to be perfect as she is the heir of the company. At the middle of the film, her and Sam fight due to her not approving of Sam and TOP's relationship. 'Crisostomo Perez: ' Crisostomo is Sam's father. He investigates TOP because he doesn't approve of him and his daughter's relationship. He also seems to expect Sam to be a perfect daughter. Although when the Perez family were having dinner with Red and Selene tells Sam that they'll be living at France for good, Crisostomo saw how his daughter doesn't want to go, and sort of feels sorry for her. 'Lee Perez: ' Lee is Sam's cousin, who she considers as her brother. Lee attempts to break Sam and TOP's relationship, not because he doesn't approve of them being together, but because Sam is engaged to someone else. He was the one who told Sam about her fixed marriage, and comforted her. |-| Friends= 'The Crazy Trios: ' Sam is best friends with Michie, China and Maggie, who are often known as The Crazy Trios because of how they act. The three of them made a stunt at the beginning that led to Sam and TOP hating each other. They also poked fun at Sam when they found out that Sam has no choice but to agree to go out with TOP. Although they comforted her when Sam was crying because TOP broke up with her, and Michie realised that she has fallen in love with him. 'Audrey: ' At first, Audrey hated Sam because she feels competitive against her, since Sam is always top at everything. Towards the middle of the film, it was revealed that they used to be best friends before Sam had an accident. Audrey expected her to remember her, but when she didn't, Audrey was hurt, leading to her hating Sam. She attempted to help Sam with her relationship by giving her two options: leave and forget him, or run away with him. 'Sweety: ' Sam becomes friends with TOP's sister when they hang out together at TOP's basketball game. She admits that she likes Sam for her brother. 'Amarie: ' Amarie was close friends with Sam and The Crazy Trios before she disappeared. When she returned, she reconciled with the four of them, and helps Sam realize that TOP is not a criminal person. 'The Lucky 13: ' Sam becomes friends with the Lucky 13 gang due to always hanging out with them, especially when they were at the beach house, joking around. Quotes (English Translations) 'Sam: '(As a narrator) Do you believe in the word "destiny"? Maybe there are just a few who believes in that word. I used to be one of those who don't believe in it. It sounds old-fashion, right? If only everything's just that easy. If only fairytales are simple. If only the first person who told you they love you is the one you'll end up with. If only everything was smooth-sailing and no complicated twist. And hoping that each person's love story is made by Walt Disney. That in spite of all the trials, it ends up with a happy ending. Maybe I'll believe in the word fate. 'Cause every person's fate is written in a book from the very beginning. ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) You're the one who cheated, yet you had the nerve to say that to my friend? ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) Aside from being a liar and a maniac, you've got a foul big mouth. Didn't your parents tell you to respect everyone, especially females? Didn't your mom teach you? ---- 'Sam: '(To Michie) So it's my fault that I cared? ---- 'Sam: '''I am dead. I am so dead. ---- '''Sam: '(To TOP) Don't call me bitch! Go to hell and stay there! ---- 'Sam: '(To Red) Wow. Do you really hate me that much that you even researched my name from NSO? ---- 'Sam: '''I don't wanna be like "Bopis". ---- '''TOP: '''Go out with me. '''Sam: '''And why would I go on a date with you? Are you insane? '''TOP: '''And who are you to refuse? '''Sam: '''I am just Miracle Samantha Perez. Perez. THE Perez clan. ---- '''Sam: '''If only I knew you had cancer, I could've granted your dying wish earlier. '''TOP: '''Do I look like a freaking cancer patient to you? '''Sam: '''You're not dying? '''TOP: '''Stupid. '''Sam: '''I just wasted my tears. ---- '''Sam: '''Audrey, it's just a game. ---- '''Sam: '(To Audrey) My image is my problem. But before you worry about my issue, take a look at your attitude problem first. Your insecurities are eating you up. ---- 'Sam: '(To Crazy Trios) I'm pretty sure that if I don't agree with our deal, you'll just see my body floating along Pasig River. ---- 'Sam: '(To Hershey) Watch and drool. ---- '''Audrey: '''What about you, Samantha? When are you gonna get a boyfriend? '''Sam: '''I'm not rushing, Audrey. ---- '''Sam: '''Is it right to answer a question with another question? ---- '''Sam: '''And when there's TOP, there must be Audrey. ---- '''TOP: '''Make yourself look like human. '''Sam: '''Why? Do I look like a platypus? ---- '''Sam: '''You know what? I'm gonna call the police. '''TOP: '''Why? '''Sam: '''You've been stealing glances for a while now. ---- '''Sam: '''I'm not perfect. I have a hard time passing my parents' exam of perfection 101. I always fail. I'm not gonna graduate. ---- '''Sam: '''Is that it? You won't even develop feelings for me? Can't you love me for real? '''TOP: '''It's because you're too perfect. '''Sam: '''I'm not perfect. ---- '''Sam: '''Well, the masquerade is over now. ---- '''Sam: (About TOP) When he dumped me, I got confused with my feelings. ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP & Red) You know you'll die early by smoking. ---- 'Sam: '(About TOP) Why would I kiss this brain-dead zombie and this ex-convict? ---- 'Sam: '(About TOP) He's the retard one. He fights with the one he likes. ---- 'Sam: '''Is there even a guy who isn't fond of girls? ---- '''Sam: '(About TOP) That was ten years ago. Why can't he forgive them now? ---- 'TOP: '''Why would someone like you want to be around an ex-convict? '''Sam: '''Because I know you're eager to prove me wrong. ---- '''Sam: '''What flavor? '''TOP: '''Strawberry. '''Sam: '''Strawberry? Such a girly flavor for a macho gangster. ---- '''Sam: '''And TOP, could you stop smoking? I don't want you to have a bad habit. ---- '''Sam: '(To TOP) You're gonna trade me for that bear? ---- 'Sam: '(To Audrey) All I remember is that I miss you. I don't know why. But I feel like I want you to be my friend. ---- 'Sam: '(To Lee) TOP is my happiness. Please, don't take my happiness away from me. Just be happy for me if you really love me. Because I don't think I can last a day without him. ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) Take me to your castle, my prince. ---- 'Sam: '''I know. Talk back and I'm dead. ---- '''TOP: '''Thank goodness you're all here. I'm tired with my company here. '''Sam: '''Oh, really? If I know, you were awake the whole night because you were too busy staring at me. ---- '''Sam: '(To TOP) I love you. I love you very much. ---- 'TOP: '''What about you? What will you do if we got separated? '''Sam: '''Nothing. '''TOP: '''Nothing? '''Sam: '''Yeah. If you want, I'll just understand it. ---- '''Sam: '(To Selene) Wow, miss you too, ma. ---- 'Sam: '(To Selene) There! That's the only thing important, right? Your image, your company, what other people would say! ---- 'Sam: '(About TOP) Don't call him worthless, you don't know him! ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) I'll believe whatever you say. Are you afraid that I won't believe you? ---- 'Sam: '(About TOP) Oh, my God, I was mistaken. I hurt him. ---- 'Sam: '(About her parents) I don't understand. All my life, I've been trying to be perfect. All my life I've been trying for them and for what? For them just to give me away? Aren't my efforts enough for them? For the company? ---- 'Sam: '''They say whoever you're with while looking at the blue moon, that's who you'll be with for the rest of your life. ---- '''Sam: '(About TOP) I'm not the only one he'll lose, he'll also lose you! ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) You have a habit of sulking! You're too weak! ---- 'Sam: '(To TOP) I'll come back, I promise. ---- 'Sam: '''Why do you think so little of yourself? Why do you think so high of me? Why do you believe that I can leave you? '''TOP: '''I don't know. '''Sam: '''It's easy for you to believe in lies instead of the truth. ---- '''Sam: '(To TOP) I kept my promise that I'll come back. Category:Roles